


👖@runningoutofpants

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, its ur fault, mis i-, shippers don't interact, take this little garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 94
Collections: victors' tower (stories from floor 6)





	1. @jschlatt play fortnite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miserybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserybug/gifts), [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



👖 @runningoutofpants

a thread on why jschlatt is a little bitch who shouldnt have run away from his so called family ✨

👖 @runningoutofpants

@jschlatt hey remember the time you tried to steal a peacekeepers baton and instead just tripped and fell into him and covered his outfit in coal dust. Yeah

👖 @runningoutofpants

my other friend running this account says i should stop posting embarrassing stories about schlatt. no 💜

👖 @runningoutofpants

@jschlatt important question im your bigest fan

| schlatt @jschlatt

hey, nice to see a fan! whats up?

| 👖 @runningoutofpants

when you sleep at night do you still have nightmares about the time your pants fell off in the middle of the square on our first reaping day

  
  


👖@runningoutofpants

just got blocked by my fav jschlatt im crying so much that im going to develop an obsession over him and change my pfp to his face now

  
  


👖@runningoutofpants

imagine owning a jschlatt stuffed animal. this is a callout post to the other person who runs the account

| 👖@runningoutofpants

it looks so cute tho!

|👖@runningoutofpants

Bruh ur literally gonna get a free one dont waste ur money

|👖@runningoutofpants

but what if he doesnt?

|👖@runningoutofpants

he will buddy, he cares about you

|beef pelvis @micbeefing   
the girls are fighting agin

|beef pelvis @micbeefing

nvm its sweet

👖@runningoutofpants

you offend ONE district 12 victor and here comes all his friends 🙄 pack it up class traitors

  
| 👖@runningoutofpants

We’re gonna get banned stop

|👖@runningoutofpants

no ❤

👖@runningoutofpants

@jschlatt stream a good game like fortnite

👖@runningoutofpants

telling jschlatt to play cool games every day day 1: @jschlatt play fortnite

👖@runningoutofpants

telling jschlatt to play cool games every day day 2: @jschlatt play fortnite

👖@runningoutofpants

giving away pieces from our new line for twitch con! retweet to enter :) 

[image of a tshirt with “i am literally starving while the capitol parties every night” embroidered into it]

[Tweets arent loading right now]

👖@runningoutofpants

@jamescharles yoooo whats up dude play mario kart with me

👖@runningoutofpants

@tommyinnit why are you british 

👖@runningoutofpants

yo anyone want to date me lol dms r open

|👖@runningoutofpants

jk im married to the grind 

👖@runningoutofpants

我非常喜歡華為，您應該購買它，並扮演騰訊製造的《PokémonUnite》，這是中國科技巨頭進軍遊戲機領域的最新舉措，並將其直接影響力擴展到了自己的總部之外

👖@runningoutofpants

also @ tommyinnit why r you british


	2. @ppka this could be us but you playin

schlatt @jschlatt great day today, so thankful for all my fans, its always nice to see some friends! 

| 👖 @runningoutofpants who are you

| 👖 @runningoutofpants whats schlatts last name 

[tweets aren't loading right now]

👖@runningoutofpants

reply nd rt if you stan jschlatt!!!!

_ 134 replies  _

|👖@runningoutofpants

free blocklist in the replies to my last tweet 

👖 @runningoutofpants

@ppka hey...... how yall doin.....

👖@runningoutofpants

@ppka yooooo u up rn?

👖@runningoutofpants

@ppka wanna play fortnite?

👖@runningoutofpants

@jamescharles @ppka @souljaboy yo wanna play valorant i main jett  cc: @n1nj4 ;) ;) yoooo ifykyk

👖 @runningoutofpants i think our neighbour robbed our house

|👖 @runningoutofpants 

WHAT

|👖 @runningoutofpants 

Yes 

👖 @runningoutofpants

how do you fish i want to go fishing @cscoop @wilbursoot

  
  


👖@runningoutofpants

why do british people exist @jamescharles

|👖 @runningoutofpants

this is a legitimate question @jamesharles

👖@runningoutofpants what the fuck british people exist i thought that was a joke

|👖@runningoutofpants @jamescharles make them go away james

  
  
  


👖@runningoutofpants @jschlatt ... u up?

|👖@runningoutofpants ew nvm sry wrong person LOL @jamescharles... u up?

👖@runningoutofpants

why did panem invent the hunger games when we all could fight it out in super smash bros melee for the nintendo 64

👖@runningoutofpants one like and i will marry james charles (liked by _👖@runningoutofpants_ )

👖@runningoutofpants

why doesnt james respond to me any more i thought we were friends :(

@jschlatt

|@runningoutofpants he never responded to you in the first place?

👖@runningoutofpants

class traitors in my mentions rn wtf

👖 @runningoutofpants 

lets say you’ve been born. lets say hypothetically youve been a selected for the hunger games even. now lets say youre also the capitol's girl. you deserve a crown. am i not correct? a capitol girl deserves a crown and as i am your capitol and you are my girl so im the one who must provide

👖@runningoutofpants @ppka

|👖 @runningoutofpants

why did @ppka block me

|👖@runningoutofpants

w/e stream my fancam

[one of those fancam of schlatt with the heart emojis and the sad songs and shit]

👖@runningoutofpants

do not stan jschlatt he will just abandon u nd ur best friend and become a corporate shill. pick up a football !!!

👖@runningoutofpants

@jamescharles you wanna ratio me so fuckin bad...  
  
  
|👖@runningoutofpants

@ jamescharles just reply... omg james complete the moot 

👖@runningoutofpants

@technoblade which do you like more, minecraft or training children to die every year for a government that hates u?

👖@runningoutofpants

im not worried abt the government taking me down im built different 

👖@runningoutofpants

If the hunger games continue i'm going to have to Intervene

|@schlattstan01 

you shouldn't tweet stuff like that. my best friend did and she went missing 2 months ago.

|👖@runningoutofpants rip 2 ur friend but im different 

|👖@runningoutofpants

@schlattstan01 she shouldve just given the government a schlattcoin nd done business 

👖@runningoutofpants

shes probably just on the run from peacekeepers and thats why she hasnt texted me back

👖@runningoutofpants

peacekeeper x district12 citizen slow burn enemies-to-friends-to-lovers AOB??

👖@runningoutofpants

tired of feeling rebellious just want to be loved

|👖@runningoutofpants

All these women in my dms but not a hand to hold

👖@runningoutofpants @ppka stop taking down my tweets omg r u obsessed with me?? (... unless?) 

👖@runningoutofpants

ayo can anyone get me tickets to the next twitchcon no questions asked i have an epic prank

@scoopnoticeme Y'all actually like Jschlatt? (spits)

|👖 @runningoutofpants i catch it in a bucket. you will be cloned by nightfall

👖 @runningoutofpants

@dreamwastaken play minecraft with me

👖 @runningoutofpants

@dreamwastaken DonoWall

👖@runningoutofpants

thinking about dying of lung disease some time soon thanks @PanemOfficial for ur help

👖@runningoutofpants  
thinking about james charles,,,, like damn he got bread

  
|👖@runningoutofpants  
too bad he wont use it to feed his starving citizens  


  
  
👖@runningoutofpants  
@jamescharles i think im n love wit you

  
  
|👖@runningoutofpants  
bruh u good?  


  
|👖@runningoutofpants  
dont remember tweeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine,,,,,, updating for mis.
> 
> yeah i did that


	3. @fortnitegame yo can i have a free copy

👖@runningoutofpants

i love consuming propaganda

👖@runningoutofpants 

idk what a dream smp is but if i was there shit would be lookin REAL DIFFERENT!!!!

👖@runningoutofpants

i do not fall to propaganda but SPOMGBOBË is kinda funny

👖@runningoutofpants

what if i become famous and people discover this account and james charles cancels me by sister snatching my soul from my body

👖@runningoutofpants

omg if james charles said hello to me i would die! 

|👖@runningoutofpants

mostly cause i'd be shot on sight

👖@runningoutofpants

yeah you might have lots of tesserae but you'll never have as many bitches as i do 

👖@runningoutofpants

hi!! new to sleepytwt looking for moots pls reply and rt if you like

-british people 

-the furry that all the rich shitheads idolize

👖@runningoutofpants

she hasnt responded...... probably on the run from the feds or smthn.....

| 👖@runningoutofpants

bro its been 5 days and she was a schlatt stan that you bullied into blocking us

| 👖@runningoutofpants

she want me so bad fr i can feel it

👖@runningoutofpants

@austinshow when are u gonna play fornite? this host thing kinda embrassing

👖@runningoutofpants

@wilbursoot did you mean to make rebel propaganda when you started this minecraft server or are you just too far in to back out now

👖@runningoutofpants how's your day going?

|👖@runningoutofpants mine's been crap i saw schlatt on a tv

👖@runningoutofpants

@jschlatt you ever seen someone so ugly it ruins your day?

|jschlatt@jschlatt

what you looked in a mirror?

👖@runningotofpants

going dark dhmu

👖@runningoutofpants

just remembered my first friend left me and now has an ugly ass action figure bc of it and a bunch of twitter accounts have his face as a pfp feeling: good

Luna@capitolbabe 

@runningoutofpants what was it like growing up with @jschlatt? im so jealous 

|👖@runningoutofpants he used to eat mud when he was 8   
  
| 👖@runningoutofpants

who is that ?

👖@runningoutofpants

ama i live in d12 and nearly everyone i love has abandoned me

|👖👖@runningoutofpants2

are you single

| 👖@runningoutofpants

great question. yes my dms r open hmu lol thats so weird that a stranger would ask that haha wtf...

|👖@runningoutofpants

wtf connor im still here

| 👖@runningoutofpants

damn d12 education really aint shit i said NEARLY everyone

👖@runningoutofpants @jschlatt ty found the  _ thing _ in your closet. give me 5,000 dollars or i ruin your reputation

|  alley @schlattie4lyfe who the hell is ty?

👖@runningoutofpants

@fortnitegame yo can i have a free copy

👖@runningoutofpants

@fortnitegame i give u all my clout and for what?

👖@runningoutofpants

feeling: abandoned

👖@runningoutofpants

@fortnitegame if i go dark its bc of u. you don’t want that on your conscience

👖@runningoutofpants

@jschlatt do you stay up at night bc ur a capitol boy now and i still get more bad bitches than u

👖@runningoutofpants does anyone know how to get coal dust out of a dress shirt in less than 2 hours? asking for a friend

**Limon !! !!** @CAREERSTAYWINNING

how does this pants fucker keep showing up on my tl if you interact w that acc i’ll soft block you im tired of this shit

| 👖 @runningoutofpants

wtf actually in ur mind rent free thats craaaaazy bro

👖@runningoutofpants · Jul 20 

_replied to_ @jschlatt have u told ur fans about that time u tried to fuck w a peacekeeper and instead just tripped and fell into him and covered his outfit in coal dust bc 

[Tweets aren't loading right now] 

\--👖@runningoutofpants · Jul 20 he blocked me 

  
  
👖@runningoutofpants 

_replied to_ @nihangel 

|what the hell is a tumblr?

  
👖@runningoutofpants apparently all the tumblr stans are coming after me. i havent seen anything

  
  
👖@runningoutofpants  
do not search schlatt on tumblr. just dont  
  
|👖@runningoutofpants  
what happened?  
  
|👖@runningoutofpants  
i don't wanna talk abt it  


  
👖@runningoutofpants

urgent: how to convince the ppka that your cat being named ninja fortnite is a coincidence

👖@runningoutofpants

watching jschlatt compete on this #loveorhost LMFAOOOOO MFR HAS NO FRIENDS _AND_ NO BITCHES????

jodie @SCHLANN1E

dni with @.runningoutofpants it’s a troll account. report it for victor slander to the ppka if you can!

| 👖@runningoutofpants

if you think thats slander wait til you hear about the deli incident

Mary<3 @schlattLove

seeing all this unfounded hate for jschlatt just becauses hes from d12.... ur classism is showing :)

| 👖@runningoutofpants

get a job pussy. i made him!!!!!!! i’ll say what i want!!!!!!!!!

👖@runningoutofpants

@ any capitol person ever: what the hell is a waifu?

|Mary <3 @schlattLove  
its like another word for wife!

|👖@runningoutofpants

that's boring thanks!

👖@runningoutofpants  
call blacklung my wife because its boring the hell out of me and im not allowed to beat it

👖@runningoutofpants

only one of us has the braincell. and connor doesn't have it. ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my writers ily
> 
> (mis, ghet, elle, ozzie)(<3)

**Author's Note:**

> mis my bain baby... its urs
> 
> alittle warmup before i come back witha bigger update


End file.
